onepunchmanfandomcom-20200223-history
Sitch
|affiliation = Hero Association |webcomic = Chapter 33 |manga = Chapter 20 |anime = Episode 6 |japanese = Nobuo Tobita |english = Kirk Thornton}}Sitch (シッチ, Shicchi) is the Minister Officer of Justice for the Hero Association. Appearance Sitch is a middle-aged man with a bulbous nose and gray hair parted to the right. He wears a brown business suit with a white shirt and red tie. Personality Sitch is shown to be a calm man and very smart due to his position. He is prone to panicking when things take a drastic turn for the cataclysmic and he is the only one to see Garou as a threat to the Hero Association and Humanity. He's also very serious about his job and the situation, strongly believing in the "God Level Threat prophecy" and that Garou is a contender to fulfill it, showing considerable if restrained anger at the carefree attitude of his peers and their frivolities in lite of this frightening possibility. He's also shown to be a tactful, caring man who values the lives of his colleges. Be they association staff or the heroes who work for them. As such he is appalled at Sekinger's reckless, bordering outright apathetic recruitment of minor heroes to replace the more powerful ones in battle against the Monster Association. Thinking that using such cack-handed tactics is a waste of resources as well as human life when the Shibabwa prophecy has yet to come to pass. Plot Hero Association Saga Rumored Monster Arc Sitch is seen at a meeting with staff members, discussing about the investigations in Z-City. Alien Conquerors Arc Sitch is seen during the S-Class meeting. He introduces himself and explains the reason of gathering all of the heroes at the meeting. He informed everyone that the seer, Shibabawa, had died and left a note stating that the Earth is in danger. When Child Emperor tried to make an excuse to leave, Sitch mocks his attempt. Sitch states that the seer predictions were always accurate and the disaster is above Dragon and will happen within six months. Suddenly the Headquarters began to shake as it has been attacked by the Sky King and the Skyfolk. The Dark Matter Thieves began their invasion and their spaceship destroyed A-City entirely. Sitch was horrified after seeing A-City being destroyed in an instant and he is certain the prophecy had come true. He was seen in the control room and received information from Child Emperor about the ship's energy level. Sitch calls one of the staff members and tells them to call off the search and rescue teams to take cover. Sitch remains in charge of Shibabawa's prophecy countermeasures. Human Monster Saga Garou Introduction Arc Sitch later gathered all criminals of the underground telling them it is not a trap and is not about their criminal activities, while being guarded by A-Class heroes Blue Fire, Magic Trick Man and Heavy Tank Loincloth. Sitch tried to explain his reasoning of the gathering, but Speed-o'-Sound Sonic threw the pamphlets that were taken from him, which shocked Sitch. This however upset Blue Fire and confronts Sitch about the idea of allying the heroes with the criminals. Sitch states some of the criminals' strength rivals some heroes and that if they help they will be rewarded. However, Garou then began provoking the criminals and heroes. Garou manages to defeat Sitch's bodyguards and Sitch called for medic and back-up. After Garou defeated everyone at the meeting, he exits the building announcing his hero hunt, leaving Sitch completely frightened. The Blizzard Group Arc Sitch is later seen trying to convince the Hero Association to organize a countermeasure against Garou, only to be disregarded and the issue brushed aside after a mere fifteen minutes while his colleagues spend two hours debating hero names, reasoning that Garou is only a human and therefore could not be what the prophecy was referring to, much to his obvious anger and mortification at their ignorance. Monster Association Arc Sitch was at the Hero Association meeting discussing the Monster Association invasion, when a staff member suddenly appeared being possessed by a parasite monster named Destrochloridium. The possessed staff carried a drone messenger of Gyoro Gyoro. The monsters explain their supposed motives of peace between them, but it was a ploy and they kill one of the staff members. Sitch asks about the whereabouts of the hostage, but Gyoro Gyoro explains that they have three days to prepare for a war. Superalloy Darkshine arrives and in time and effortlessly kills Destrochloridium. After Elder Centipede was killed, Sitch and various Hero Association staff are having a meeting. They discuss the Hero Hunter situation and Sitch suggests to classify Garou as Disaster level Dragon. Blast is mentioned by another staff but Sitch expresses the impossibility of ordering Blast. Sekingar informs Sitch on the removal of Demon Cyborg and Silver Fang from the operation of recovering the hostage and to not contact them. They will instead be replaced by other heroes though Sitch believes they will not be enough and may even die. Sekingar believes that Shibabawa's prophecy "The Earth is in trouble!!!" refers to the Monster Association while Sitch believes that it refers to a danger beyond the Monster Association and so they will need all the heroes they can to face it. After the hostage is successfully rescued by Genos and Drive Knight, Sekingar contacts Sitch, who thanks Genos for the help and apologizes for leaving him out of the battle plan. He then requests the hero to lend his strength in the Monster Association raid. Appearances in Other Media Omakes Numbers Sitch was at Child Emperor's laboratory, where the hero demonstrates his new invention, Okame-Chan. Okame-chan is a device where it can measure someone's physical strength. Okame-Chan reference point was set to 100 at Red Muffler's strength. When scanning Sitch, the device couldn't detect Sitch's strength, which is either too low or exceeds 9999. OVAs The Murder Case That Is Too Impossible Sitch and the S-Class heroes went on a hot spring resort, after the Dark Matter Thieves failed invasion. During the ceremony, Sitch gathered everyone and gave a toast in celebrating the victory of the heroes. The next morning Zombieman was found murdered. Sitch acted as a witness for many heroes, as he was with them during the time of the murder. After Zombieman woke up, he dismissed the incident and the case was dropped. Sitch later called Child Emperor and seeing the video footage, it was shown that a drunk Tatsumaki was the one who stabbed Zombieman, both wondering why she even did that. Trivia * Not counting Agoni, he is the first Hero Association staff member to be given an actual name. References fr:Sytch Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Male Category:Hero Association Staff